thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilly Ganté
Lilly Ganté is Yoonie´s tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s eighteenth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. Her District partner is Havan Famin. ' ' 'Lilly Ganté' Age: 14 District: 11 Gender: Female Weapons: Blowgun Personality: Lilly is very independent and confident person. She believes she is capable of anything as long as she believes in herself. She is very loving and friendly to her friends and family, and is also naturally protective of them as well. Lilly would die for someone she loved without hesitating once. She loves tradition and believes that old knowledge is more important than new. History: The most important thing for Lilly has always been her home and her family, everything else she knows is unferior to it and she is willing to protect her family with her life, like she has done on numerous occations. Lilly was born and raised in District 11, her parents were poor workers in the orchards, like most of District 11´s population. They were very poor, and did not intent for Lilly to be born, since they already had seven older children to feed. However, they loved her very much and she became the center of attention in the family. Later in her life she could not avoid feeling like a burden to her family, exspecially her oldest sister, who often scolded her on the basis that because of her, they would never be truly happy. Lilly felt very bad, and sometimes thougth about running away from her family, so they wouldn´t starve anymore. Like most kids in District 11, she started working in the orchards like everyone else from a very young age, when she was only six years old. She and her siblings got the assignment of climbing the highest trees and get the fruit at the treetops where the adults couldn´t come without falling down. Even though the labor was tough, Lilly and her siblings had fun climbing the trees and racing for the highest fruits in the orchards. But they were very careful to go back to their work when an inspector passed them by, because fooling around at work could leave to whipping or other punishments. Even though Lilly and her family was starving and had to to work very hard when it was harvesting time, they were happy. They lived in Lilly´s mother´s parents old home, they had died a long time ago. They had been very rich, but Lilly´s mother hadn´t gotten anything from them except the house, because they practically disowned her after she married Lilly´s mother. It was a very nice home, in the richer part of District 11, even. However, the rest of the people in the merchant area didn´t approve of having dirty fruitpickers in their part of town. Lilly and her family had to endure constant harrassment on the streets, of people racking down on them for their skin colour and that they were poor. Lilly and her siblings were often bullied in the school they went to because of this. The other kids would often harrass them in the middle of a class, or beat them up while teachers were watching, but they got away with it because the teachers hated them as well. Therefore Lilly and her siblings mostly stayed together themselves and tried to ignore the other children as much as possible. They told their parents about the abuse as well, but no matter how many times they complained to the school, nobody ever listened to them because they were so hated. One of Lilly´s older brothers, Fabian, became exspecially targeted by the bulliers and their neighbours because he had axiety and was very insecure. He got beat up after school, but he was too proud to tell it to anyone, not even his family. The bullying and abuse got so bad that one day, he killed himself by hanging himself in the orchard. After this Lilly´s mother plungded deep into depression, she became distant to children and husband. It became worse and worse, until she one day dissapeared, nobody could find her. Lilly and her siblings ran outside to look for her, while their father couldn´t even walk after the shock. Lilly was the one who found her in the end, she was preparing to hang herself in the same tree Fabian had done. Luckily, Lilly managed to talk her out of it before she did it, and the other siblings found the two of them crying in the orchards, in a loving embrace. Lilly´s courage and love brougth their mother back, and soon things turned mostly to normal, even though nothing could really fill the hole in their hearts after Fabian´s death. They understood that they could never stem their neighbours hate, and came to peace with it. That was until Lilly was reaped for the hunger games, something she had anticipated, as she had taken heavy tesserea even since she was twelve. Her family is heartbroken that they may lose another child, but Lilly is determined to come back to them and give them a better life, without hunger and misery. Preferred Alliance: Lilly wants a pretty big alliance, so she will be safe from the Career alliance. She believes in safety in numbers, but she doesn´t want to be allied with weak tributes, since she doesn´t want to become attached to someone who will surely die. Strengths: Surviving, running, climbing Weaknesses: Combat, weapons, easily frightened Trivia *Lilly is named after the Pokémon Lilligant, which appears in Pokémon Black/White, Pokémon Black2/White2 and Pokémon X/Y. Category:District 11 Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped